Una gota de esperanza
by blackbutterflygraysky
Summary: Despues de the one. La vida de Illea 23 años depues de que America se vuelva reina. una nueva seleccion nuevos peligros y una gota de esperanza. soy nueva aqui por favor denme una oportunidad
1. prologo

**Este es mi primer fic así que no sean tan duros conmigo denme una oportunidad desde hace un tiempo que termine de leer todos los libros de la selección y me puse a imaginar una historia de lo que habría pasado después de la historia de América Singer así que aquí una historia salida de mi imaginación.**

**Todos los personajes de la selección son propiedad de kiera cass autora de esta impresionante historia.**

Prologo.

Han pasado 23 años desde que América Singer se volvió la reina de Illea y las castas ya son un problema del pasado, ella ahora tiene una familia de cuatro hijos: Belle de 21 años, Ethan de 17 años, Samuel de 14 años y Paola de 5 años.

Pero no todo es arcoíris y mariposas los finales felices no son eternos y ahora la familia real tendrá que enfrentarse a las amenazas que asechan desde las sombras desde tiempo atrás. Algunos enemigos conocidos vuelven con más fuerza que antes dispuestos a derrocar a la familia real.

Y en medio de todo este caos y destrucción una nueva selección empieza y tal vez la persona menos esperada signifique una luz en la oscuridad que puede no solo salvar a la familia real si no también salvar a la gente de Illea.

_Las cosas más extraordinarias solo les pasan a las personas extraordinarias aun cuando su origen sea lo más simple y ordinario posible._


	2. capitulo 1

Hola de nuevo puede que nadie se tome la molestia de leer mi historia pero aun así seguiré publicándola.

Capítulo 1

PV América

Es tan sorprendente que rápido se pasa el tiempo ya casi no recuerdo que alguna vez hubiera tenido que concursar por el amor de mi ahora querido esposo Maxon. La selección ahora es algo del pasado para mi ahora tengo cuatro maravillosos hijos que aunque no quiera crecieron muy rápido Belle mi hija mayor pronto se casara con el príncipe Yair de Inglaterra. Estaba muy feliz por ella cuando Yair se lo propuso pero no podía dejar de pensar que mis hijos están creciendo muy rápido. Ahora yo tenía 40 años y hace poco entendí que debía de aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba con mis hijos antes de que ya no pudiera hacerlo. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando hoy un golpe en la puerta de mi oficina.

"Adelante" fije mi mirada a la persona que me interrumpía de mis pensamientos para encontrarme a Maxon e inmediatamente sonreí "Hola querida" Él dijo acercándose con una mano en la espalda "No soy tu querida" le dije e inmediatamente el sonrió "Bien entonces, mi amor, mi dulce esposa, mi bella reina, mi mudo te traje algo" dijo y saco su brazo de su espalda con un ramo de rosas y me las dio "Maxon son preciosas" las tome y las puse en un florero. Entonces Maxon me abrazo por la espalda y me susurro al oído "no tan hermosas como tú" me voltee y le di un beso cuando nos separamos pude ver que en sus ojos reflejaba algo de preocupación "Maxon ¿qué pasa?" Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y después dijo "América es sobre nuestro hijo Ethan" me dijo con un tono de preocupación lo que me hiso alarmarme "Ethan ¿qué pasa con él? ¿Está bien? Dije desesperada "si América el está bien es solo que" se quedó callado "es solo ¿qué?" dije con voz calmada "América nuestro hijo va a cumplir 18 este sábado y como ya sabes pronto será rey así que va a necesitar una esposa y ya que no tiene a nadie vamos a tener que hacer" antes de que terminara de hablar lo interrumpí y le dije "Maxon no yo quiero que nuestro hijo sea capaz de elegir con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida no quiero que tenga que pasar por una tonta selección" le dije casi gritando "América por favor calmate es necesario" "no Maxon no voy a dejar que lo hagas" dije cruzándome de brazos " Pero América es su única oportunidad de encontrar el amor" dijo Maxon de forma tranquila y después de meditar un poco supe que el tenia razón pero no iba a ser tan fácil las cosas se hacían a mi modo o no se hacían así que le dije "Bien tienes razón" sonrió y se me acerco y me abrazo "hey no creíste que iba a ceder tan fácil o si tengo una condición quiero que nuestro hijo viaje a cada estado se organice un baile con las candidatas y el elija a quien quiere en la selección" dije lo más autoritaria que pude "Esta bien América si eso es lo que consideras correcto entonces lo haremos, hay que decirle a Ethan" me dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte cuando se separó fuimos directamente a la habitación de Ethan para decirle la nueva noticia y estaba nerviosa por no saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

PV Ethan

Yo estaba en mi habitación cuando mis padres entraron se veían algo nerviosos y me empezaron a hablar sobre la selección después de que me explicaron todo a pesar de que no me convencía yo sabía que tenía que hacerlo así que no discutí ni nada.

Una vez que se fueron mis padres me tire en mi cama y me puse a pensar la verdad es que no que me emocionaba mucho eso de la selección pero después pensándolo bien tal vez era mi única oportunidad de encontrar el amor después de todo a mis padres les había funcionado.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormido y me voltee para encontrar a mi hermana más pequeña a lado con una sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera "Hola pequeño monstruo ¿que estás haciendo?" le dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba de la cama y la abrazaba "hey Ethan papá y mamá me dijeron lo de la selección estas nervioso" ay esta otra vez el tema del año pero no podía enfadarme con mi hermanita menor así que solo le dije " si Pao solo un poco" "no tienes porque yo y mamá vamos a acompañarte" al menos había algo de bueno a que podía pasar tiempo con mi hermanita y al menos estaría seguro de que ella me ayudaría a escoger muy bien así que le sonreí aún más y me puse a platicar con ella hasta que se fue a su habitación me volví a la cama para poder dormir ya mañana sería un nuevo día y en una semana empezaría la búsqueda de las candidatas a la selección pero entonces entraron nuevas dudas y si me equivocaba y no escogía a el amor de mi vida y si lo encontraba y ella me rechazaba esas y más dudas abrumaron mi mente hasta que me quede dormido.


	3. capitulo 2

Lo lamento se que en el capitulo anterior tuve muchas fallas en mi escritura pero es que un error lo comete cualquiera después de todo soy una pequeña humana. Bien no soy pequeña pero me acorde de una de mis canciones favoritas y no pude evitar ponerlo en fin dije que seguiría escribiendo aunque nadie lea mi historia y aquí esta.

P.D voy a empezar un poco rápido en los primeros capítulos.

Capítulo 2

PV Ethan

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que inicie la gira alrededor del país buscando a alguna chica que me llamara la atención la verdad es que solo faltaba un lugar que visitar y ya no recordaba ni a la mitad de las chicas que había elegido. Solo había una que otra chica que destacaba sobre las demás como Alicia Carter de los Ángeles o Samara Cullough de Kent ambas eran chicas impresionantes. Ahora estábamos llegando al final de la gira en Belcourt y estaba tan emocionado de acabar con esto. Solo necesitaba resistir por tres días aquí y volvería al palacio con mi familia.

Cuando llegamos al recinto donde nos alojaríamos Paola se me acerco y me dijo " Ethan este lugar es hermoso podemos ir a dar una vuelta por favor di que sí" aunque quisiera no podíamos salir ya que si alguien nos reconociera sería peligroso y no quería poner en peligro a mi hermanita menor así que le respondí calmadamente "Paola no podemos es peligroso" y ella hiso un puchero y dijo "porque no en los otros lugares si salimos a recorrer el lugar ¿porque aquí no?" amaba a mi hermanita pero tenía que admitir que su temperamento era como el de mi madre y eso hacía difícil el razonar con ella. "Paola entiende no podemos además tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías" sé que fui muy duro cuando dije eso pero estaba tratando de protegerla. Después me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso ya que Paola empezó a llorar y salió corriendo.

Más tarde mi mamá fue a mi habitación temporal y entro muy desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos y empecé a preocuparme ya que mamá no lloraba al menos no enfrente de nosotros una vez que se calmó se me acerco y dijo "Ethan por favor dime que viste a tu hermana no está en ningún lado" de repente sentí que algo dentro de mí no me dejaba respirar yo tenía la culpa Paola quería salir y yo fui muy dura con ella yo era el responsable de que ahora ella no estuviera aquí después de que me calme un poco le dije a mi mamá lo que paso y aunque al principio se enojó después se calmó y dijo que no me preocupara que la encontraríamos y podríamos solucionar el problema.

Después de lo que parecieron años los guardias que mamá había enviado para buscar a Paola regresaron diciendo que no la habían encontrado pero que seguirían la búsqueda pero yo sabía que ellos no estaban buscando en los lugares donde podría estar Paola yo la conocía mejor que nadie así que sin decirle nada a nadie tome una chamarra con capucha asegurándome de que me cubriría la cara para que nadie me reconociera y me marche al parque de la ciudad con las esperanzas de que la encontraría hay pero antes me asegure de dejar una nota para que nos encontraran en el parque.

PV Luna

¿Quién es Luna blue? La respuesta es nadie, yo no era nadie, para las personas de Belcourt prácticamente no existía podía desaparecer y a nadie le importaría. Bien yo sabía que eso no era del todo cierto si yo desapareciera habría unos pequeños angelitos que irían hasta el fin del mundo con tal de encontrarme, después de todo yo era la única persona que se preocupaba por los niños huérfanos del orfanato y como no hacerlo si después de todo yo había pasado la mitad de mi vida. Cuando tenía 7 años mis padres habían muerto cuando el bosque en donde vivíamos se incendió, por alguna razón que aun no entiendo yo no sufrí daños en el incendio aunque después de todo no podría saberlo ya que me quede dormida y cuando me desperté ya estaba en el orfanato fue cuando conocí a Carmen y Gabriela las personas encargadas de cuidar a los niños ambas eran muy atentas y en todo ese tiempo se dedicaron a enseñarme varias lenguas como Inglés, francés, Ruso, Italiano, Alemán y Portugués y también me enseñaron muchas otras cosas pero mi materia favorita era ciencias no importa que yo sabía que jamás podría agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí. Cuando cumplí 14 años sabía que tenía que buscar una forma de ayudar así que busque un trabajo y después de buscar y buscar encontré un trabajo como sirvienta en la mansión Clesmort a las orillas de la ciudad y aunque al principio eran muy amables conforme paso el tiempo me di cuenta de que eran unas personas horribles aunque bueno no los culpo cada quien tenía sus razones para ser como es además tenían una hija maravillosa llamada Elia que después de un tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amiga aunque hace una semana ella dejo de hablarme y para colmo el mismo día que Jorge la única persona que fue un poco más que un amigo de repente pareció olvidarme y empezó a salir con Abigail López la chica nueva en la ciudad.

Hoy es viernes 18 de abril y a pesar de que sea apenas las 5:00 de la mañana es hora de empezar mi día salgo a la calle y camino por 15 minutos hasta que llego a las puertas de la mansión entro sin hacer mucho ruido y me dirijo a la cocina me cambio por el uniforme de sirvienta y cuando termino empiezo con mis labores conforme avanza el día más ordenes se me presentan y cuando dan las 4:00 de la tarde la señora Clesmort me envía al centro dela ciudad para comprar unas cosas para la cena de esta noche y me pide que vaya a recoger el vestido que Elia usaría para el baile con el príncipe Ethan. Salgo empezando mi recorrido a la ciudad y cuando voy a mitad de camino recuerdo que no me cambie la ropa de sirvienta y ya no podía regresar así que continúe mi camino. Cuando por fin tenía todo lo que me habían encargado volví a hacer mi camino hacia la mansión y decidí desviarme un poco al entrar al parque. Me encantaba mucho estar rodeada de la naturaleza y ver a las mariposas y los pájaros volar sentía que era libre y algún día lo seria yo lo sabía. Estaba cantando mientras caminaba por el parque hasta que vi que a una niñita de no más de 6 años de edad la estaban molestando unos tres chicos de entre 17 a 19 años y aunque no suelo juzgar a la gente por su aspecto, estos tipos tenían algo que no me gustaba. Deje las bolsas en un arbusto, me acerque a la niña que reflejaba miedo en su rostro y sin pensarlo me puse delante de ella tratado de protegerla. Los tres chicos ahora se veían furiosos así que les dije "porque no van y se meten con alguien de su tamaño" ellos se empezaron a reír siniestramente y el chico que se encontraba en medio dijo "bueno parece que después de todo nos vamos a divertirnos" dijo mientras me recorría con la mirada, los otros dos se acercaron un paso más, y yo moví a la niña unos pasos atrás, empecé a llenarme de coraje cuando vi el terror en la cara de la niña "porque no se larga antes de que pierda la paciencia" dije gritado los 3 chicos solo se rieron y uno de ellos saco un cuchillo y se acercó más "uy mira como tiemblo" "jajá que podría hacer una estúpida sirvienta" voltee para ver que la niña estaba llorando, luego regrese la mirada al hombre que tenía el cuchillo y puse la mirada más dura que pude y analice cada movimiento que hacía con el cuchillo "ay no me lastimes por favor" le dije con un tono de tristeza y luego él se acercó y dijo "ya no eres tan valiente o si niña tonta" y se empezaron a reír entonces me erguí lo más que pude lista para cualquier ataque y dije "eso es lo que diría cualquiera en mi situación pero yo no, no les tengo miedo" fue entonces cuando el tipo con el cuchillo extendió su mano tratando de apuñalarme y lo esquive tomando su brazo para después darle un codazo quitarle el cuchillo y finalmente lo derribe usando su brazo como una palanca, lo inmovilice y le puse el cuchillo en el cuello "ahora será mejor que se vallan" solté al tipo y los tres chicos se echaron a correr.

Me acerque a la niña que tenía las manos en los ojos, estaba llorando. Me agache para poder verla mejor, aparte sus manos de su cara y ella me miro a los ojos y me abrazo la abrase de vuelta y le susurre "tranquila ya estas a salvo" la solté y ella siguió llorando saque un pañuelo de mi bolsa y le limpie las lágrimas y dije con voz dulce "oye soy Luna ¿Cómo te llamas?" justo en ese momento un chico con una chamarra con capucha azul se acercó a nosotros gritando "Paola" y la niña se levantó y corrió hacia el chico diciendo "Ethan" y ambos se abrazaron entonces me di cuenta de que eran hermanos la niña tenía el cabello lacio pelirrojo y los ojos grises y el chico tenía el cabello ondulado y rubio y los ojos grises entonces el chico se me acerco, yo me levante y el me abrazo rápidamente y dijo "gracias por salvar a mi hermana" "oh no hay problema" el me sonrió y pregunto "¿Cómo te llamas?" "Luna ¿y tú?" se me quedo viendo extrañamente y luego dijo "soy Ethan y ella es mi hermana Paola" les ofrecí una sonrisa y luego vi la hora "Ay no puede ser es muy tarde fue un gusto conocerlos pero el deber llama" entonces Salí corriendo y tome mis bolsas para continuar con mi camino a la mansión clesmort un auto se acercó a donde estaba y se abrió la puerta y eran Ethan y Paola que me dijeron que me llevarían después de una gran discusión acepte y en el camino a la mansión me hicieron preguntas sobre el baile si es que asistiría y porque y les respondí amablemente que no podía faltar al trabajo ya que era una criada en la mansión clesmort.

Cuando llegamos les agradecí por llevarme y entre a la mansión donde estaba la señora clesmort esperando en la puerta e inmediatamente me llevo al sótano de la casa donde ella castigaba a los empleados cuando hacían algo que no les gustaba yo ya había estado ay al menos 12 veces en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando y sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y como era de esperarse me dio 15 latigazos en la espalda después de eso ella cerraba la puerta con llave y te dejaba ay hasta el otro día sin poder limpiarte por suerte yo llevaba conmigo una botella con agua y un pañuelo con el cual limpie mis heridas y luego mi visión se nublo y me quede dormida.


	4. capitulo 3

**Hola chicos regrese después de unos buenos días de descanso pero bueno aquí otro nuevo capítulo.**

Capítulo 3

POV Ethan

Cuando llegue al parque, camine para ver si podía encontrar a mi hermana y no tardo mucho tiempo cuando escuche que no muy lejos Paola gritaba, me asuste y empecé a correr al lugar de donde venían los gritos y cuando estaba cerca vi a tres personas corriendo hacia mí y casi me tiran cuando pasaron al lado. Fue entonces cuando vi que mi hermana estaba abrazando a una chica a la que no podía ver. Luego ella se separó, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a mi hermana, le dijo algo que no pude entender y fue cuando reaccione, me acerque gritando a mi hermana "Paola" entonces ella me vio y grito mi nombre "Ethan" y se lazo a mis brazos la abrace también y le susurre al oído "jamás vuelvas a hacer eso entiendes" le dije apretándola más fuerte y ella me dijo "lo siento Ethan" la solté y vi a la chica que estaba mirando hacia nosotros con una sonrisa, y en un impulso la abrace y me aleje lo más rápido que pude y le dije "gracias por salvar a mi hermana" pensé que ella pediría algo a cambio o que se pondría a gritar como una loca ya que somos de la realeza pero ella solo se quedó ay mirándome y me dijo "oh no hay problema" dijo amablemente y había algo en su voz que me decía que ella estaba siendo muy sincera conmigo no como otras personas que había conocido antes que solo fingían ser agradables ella sonaba real y sin darme cuenta le estaba sonriendo y ella a mí su sonrisa era tan hermosa me hacía sentir feliz entonces le pregunte "¿Cómo te llamas?" "Luna ¿y tú?" Luna era un bonito nombre, entonces reaccione a lo que había dicho, ella no sabía quién era yo, no lo creía pero ella estaba siendo honesta así que le dije "soy Ethan y ella es mi hermana Paola" ella nos sonrió y luego su expresión cambio a una preocupada y dijo "Ay no puede ser es muy tarde fue un gusto conocerlos pero el deber llama" entonces ella se fue corriendo y llego un guardia que nos llevaría a casa y entonces subimos al auto. Entonces vi que la chica que vimos en el parque estaba caminando con muchas bolsas en las manos y casi se tropieza le dije al conductor que parara, abrí la puerta y la llame para que se acercara y después de lo que parecieron años la convencimos de que nos dejara llevarla a casa fue entonces cuando me entro la curiosidad, le pregunte si iría al baile y ella me dijo que no y no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado, Paola me vio y le pregunto porque, ella le contesto que aunque quisiera no podía porque tenía que trabajar ya que era una sirvienta en la mansión clesmmort. Después me fije mejor en ella traía el uniforme de una empleada y me sentí tan tonto por no darme cuenta antes luego me fije más en su aspecto ella tenía los ojos café claro, el pelo largo y ondulado de una color café rojizo casi negro y sus labios eran rosas. Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la mansión clesmort y ella se bajó y lo último que vi fue su cara llena de terror.

Cuando nos alejamos le dije a Paola "ahora puedes decirme que fue lo que paso" ella solo me miro y dijo "cuando llegue al parque tres hombres me empezaron a perseguir y me estaban molestando y entonces me atraparon y Luna llego y empezó a hablar con ellos, luego un hombre saco un cuchillo y yo grite y me tape los ojos no sé lo que paso pero ella me salvo" ahora estaba más agradecido con esa chica y preocupado por mi hermana. Hablamos hasta que llegamos a la casa donde nos hospedamos y mamá salió inmediatamente a regañarnos. Para no preocuparla no le contamos lo que paso en el parque pero eso no evito que ella nos regañara.

Cuando estaba intentando dormir no pude evitar pensar en Luna la chica misteriosa del parque y me quede pensando en ella hasta que me quede dormido.

POV Luna

Cuando me desperté me sentía mareada y con mucho dolor. Empecé a trabajar como todos los días. Cuando llego la noche la señora clesmort me mando a preparar a Elia para la fiesta de esta noche. Cuando termine de maquillarla se veía hermosa como siempre con su cabello negro y lacio, sus ojos grises resaltaban con el maquillaje y se veía hermosa en el vestido negro que llevaba.

La señora clesmort entro y empezó a discutir con su hija sobre que tenía que llevar a uno de los empleados para que la cuide. Para mi desgracia solo quedábamos 2 personas en servicio yo y Rose una chica bonita con el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes.

Al final Elia decidió llevarme a mí y cuando subimos al coche Elia empezó a hablarme sobre lo lindo que era el príncipe y que a ella la escogerían porque era la más bonita de todas. Cuando llegamos a la fiesta Elia me dijo "abre la puerta" hice lo que me dijo y ella entro como si ya fuera de la realeza inmediatamente las miradas estaban en ella "oye mira eres mi amiga pero no quiero que me avergüences ve a otro lado si te necesito te llamare" asentí con la cabeza y vi una puerta que conducía a el jardín.

Cuando abrí la puerta para salir al jardín vi lo maravilloso que se veía era muy grande y todo estaba iluminado por velas. Me trepe a un árbol y observe la luna hasta que alguien me llamo desde el pie del árbol "¿Qué estás haciendo?" me di cuenta de que era Paola la niña del parque le sonreí desde arriba del árbol y le dije "hey Pao, observo la luna" " ¿Por qué? " porque tiene una historia que contar" "¿me la cuentas?" "tal vez después por cierto ¿que estás haciendo aquí? se supone que los niños no pueden entrar" ella se rio y luego vi a Ethan que camino a donde estaba Paola y dijo "oye de que te ríes" ella señalo a donde estaba yo. El solo se quedó mirando al árbol y luego dijo "¿Quién eres tú?" yo salte del árbol y dije "hola Ethan" tal vez fui yo pero su sonrisa se agrando y me dijo "pensé que no vendrías" "yo pensé lo mismo ¿dime que haces aquí?" él se rio "bueno no puedo faltar a mi propia fiesta no" me quede estupefacta y me sentí como una tonta como no lo supe él era el príncipe de Illea, le hice una reverencia inmediatamente después " lo siento sus majestades yo no lo sabía" lo dije mientras seguía con mi reverencia el me tomo de los hombros y me hiso levantarme "Luna no tienes que hacer eso" "yo ….. " no termine porque Elia me estaba llamando "lo siento tengo que irme" entre y fui a donde estaba Elia sentada ella me miro y luego miro sobre mi hombro y dijo "oye puedes traerme algo para beber" dijo con voz muy dulce "por supuesto" me acerque a una mesa que tenía diferentes postres y una jarra con agua y sentí que me daban un empujón en la espalda donde estaban mis recientes heridas y caí sobre la mesa y luego al piso. Solo podía sentir dolor y luego me callo un molde de gelatina en la cara, me sentí mareada y toque mi cabeza y sentí sangre luego vi una mano extendida, la tome, me pare y me sentí más mareada luego había un brazo en mi cintura y luego todo se volvió negro.


	5. capitulo 4

**Aquí tengo un capitulo más weeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Un especial agradecimiento a valenchu gracias este capítulo es dedicado para ti.**

POV Ethan

La fiesta que ya había empezado se organizó en el salón de reuniones que estaba junto a la casa donde nos hospedábamos. Muchas chicas ya habían llegado, baile con una que otra pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en Luna la dulce chica que salvo a mi hermana. Estaba bailando con una chica pelirroja que no paraba de hablarme sobre lo encantador que era cuando una chica con vestido negro y cabello del mismo color entro como toda una princesa era muy atractiva y estaba hablando con una criada que se dio la vuelta y se fue al jardín. Yo me acerque a la chica recién llegada "¿quieres bailar?" ella acepto y empezamos a bailar pero yo no podía dejar de ver la puerta por donde salió su criada "oye ¿quién era la chica que venía contigo?" ella borro la sonrisa que tenía en la cara solo por un segundo y luego dijo "lo lamento su majestad mi madre me obligo a traer a alguien que me cuide, pero no se preocupe ella no va a molestar" no sé porque pero algo en sus palabras me desagradaba cuando termino la canción vi a mi hermana salir a los jardines y yo mire a los ojos a la chica con la que estaba bailando "disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?" "Elia príncipe Ethan" "Lo siento Elia pero tengo que ir por mi hermana" y sin esperar que digiera nada Salí corriendo a los jardines donde encontré a Paola charlando con alguien que estaba en un árbol. Después de que me di cuenta de que era Luna y de que ella me hiciera unas preguntas al fin supo que era el príncipe y ella hiso una reverencia mientras se lamentaba por ser tan tonta yo la tome por los hombros y le dije que no era necesario hacerlo ella iba a decir algo pero después dijo "lo siento tengo que irme" y sin decir nada corrió a la puerta y entro segundos después yo entre con Paola y ella se fue con mi mamá busque a Luna con la mirada y la vi enfrente de Elia la chica con la que había bailado anteriormente. Elia vio que miraba en su dirección y algo sombrío paso por su expresión y luego vi a Luna caminando a la mesa de los bocadillos y cando intente ir con ella Elia se interpuso en mi camino "príncipe Ethan yo …" "Lo siento pero voy a hablar con Luna" me puso un brazo en el pecho y dijo "lo siento ¿quién?" "Tu criada" "majestad no desperdicie su tiempo en caridad" me enoje y solo la moví fuera de mi camino y ates de llegar a la mesa donde estaba Luna y la vi pero antes de llegar a ella vi que alguien la empujo y callo sobre la mesa y luego al piso para que después le callera un plano de vidrio con gelatina en la cabeza corrí hasta ella mientras las demás chicas se reían. En su frente tenía un poco de sangre "Luna" ella no respondió le extendí mi mano y apenas la pudo tomar la levante, la tome de la cintura para un mayor agarre y luego ella se desmallo, por suerte la atrape antes de que callera al piso y luego la levante estilo nupcial hasta donde estaba mi mamá "Ethan ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es ella?" "Mamá no importa necesita un doctor y pronto" mi mamá asintió y llamo a un doctor que llegaría en 15 minutos. La lleve a mi habitación en el lugar donde nos hospedábamos y el doctor entro después la analizo y me dijo "ella recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza y tiene una ligera conmoción cerebral, debe descansar mañana a primera hora vendré a checarla" "gracias por todo doctor" le estreche la mano "adiós su majestad" salió e inmediatamente después mamá entro "¿porque tardaste tanto?" ella solo me dio una mirada de desaprobación "Ethan tuve que despedir a todas las chicas de la fiesta y no fue fácil muchas se estaban quejando de que no les prestaste atención" yo solo la mire con ira "mamá de todas formas no me interesaría conocer a personas que se burlan de los demás y mucho menos que alguna de ellas sea mi esposa" tome aire, cuando estaba más calmado mi mamá se me acerco y me apretó el hombro "tienes razón lo siento, ahora ¿Quién es ella?" apunto a donde estaba Luna "su nombre es Luna" "¿y que le paso?" dijo mientras se acercaba a Luna "no estoy muy seguro, solo sé que alguien la empujo y se calló sobre la mesa" "pobre niña, deberíamos llamar a sus padres" yo la mire pensativo y le dije "no se quienes sean sus padres, lo único que sé es que trabaja en la mansión clesmort" mi mamá se acercó a la puerta y dijo "buen mañana lo sabremos ahora tenemos que descansar, ella también vámonos" "no yo me quedare aquí hasta que despierte" y con eso mi mamá se fue.

Me quede parado observando a Luna que se veía tan tranquila, pacífica y muy hermosa, debo de admitir que la belleza de Luna no era como la de las demás chicas que había conocido. Su cara se ilumino por la luz de la Luna y eso causo un sentimiento extraño en mi estómago. La observe por mucho tiempo, luego tome las sabanas y la arrope, me fui a sentar y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

"Estaba en un campo de flores, había un roble en medio de un lago y arriba del árbol había una chica que estaba riendo. Intente acercarme a ella pero luego desapareció"

Desperté estaba teniendo un sueño, mire a donde se encontraba Luna y ella estaba mirándome. Ya era de mañana el sol se asomaba por la ventana, me levante y me acerque a la cama "hey ya despertaste ¿estás bien?" ella seguía mirándome con una expresión confusa "Ethan ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?" ella no recordaba nada de lo que paso anoche "Luna te empujaron y caíste sobre la mesa" "con razón el dolor de cabeza" empezó a pararse pero no la deje puse mi mano en su hombro y le dije "no te pares, tienes que descansar" le dije y se acostó de nuevo en la cama "príncipe Ethan es muy amable pero tengo que irme" "no estas mal y no puedes irte hasta que el doctor venga" realmente me preocupaba por ella, no sé qué paso pero ella empezó a llorar y me hiso sentir mal y frágil no supe porque pero la abrace "no llores ¿Por qué lloras?" "es que tu no entiendes tengo que irme ahora" dijo con dificultad "pero ¿Por qué? Si lo que te preocupa es tu familia puedes llamarlos" le dije mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello y la acercaba más a mi "no es que yo tengo que buscar un trabajo o ellos no van a tener comida yo….." la interrumpí "Luna calmate y dime de que hablas" le dije y termine el abrazo después de que ella tomara una respiración me explico todo ella estaba trabajando para poder mantener a los niños del orfanato pero después de lo que pasó la noche pasada ya no podía regresar a la mansión clesmort le dije que por que cuidaba de los niños del orfanato y ella e dijo que ella era uno de ellos, no lo podía creer ella llevaba 2 años trabajando de sirvienta solo porque quería que esos niños tuvieran algo para comer, me sentí culpable, sin escuchar más me levante y le dije "quedate aquí ya vengo" Salí por la puerta, busque a mi mamá, cuando la encontré le dije si podíamos hacer algo por el orfanato pero ella me dijo que aunque quisiera no podíamos ya que se destinaba a otros proyectos. De repente llego a mí una idea haría que Luna entrara a la selección así recibiría la compensación económica por su participación, además de que me daba la oportunidad de conocerla. Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y entre en la habitación donde Luna estaba sentada mirando la habitación. Ella se giró a verme "príncipe Ethan ¿Qué está haciendo?" me dijo mientras yo buscaba en los cajones una cámara, una pluma y papel. Cuando encontré lo que buscaba me senté en una silla frente a ella mirándola a sus ojos confundidos "tengo la solución" "¿me darás trabajo?" me reí por su comentario aunque note que ella lo decía enserio "no eso no" "¿entonces qué?" tome una foto mientras ella sonreía "será mejor que después lo sepas" no quería que se enterara por que no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella iba a decir algo pero luego se quedó callada y asintió con la cabeza "bueno dime cuál es tu nombre completo" ella hiso una mueca y dijo "es Luna Blue" "Luna Blue ¿y que más?" ella se hundió en las cobijas y susurro algo inaudible "¿qué dijiste?" ella se descubrió el rostro y dijo "no lo sé no lo recuerdo" no quería presionarla más así que ya no le dije nada, solo me dedique a escribir el nombre que me dio "¿Cuántos años tienes?" "16" guarde todo en mi cajón y volví a sentarme enfrente de ella y le dije "oye" ella se concentró en mi "si Eth.. Príncipe Ethan" me reí de nuevo y ella solo se bajó la mirada "oye no hagas eso llamame solo Ethan ok" ella se empezó a reír y luego dijo "está bien solo Ethan" " no que yo me refería a que me llames Ethan" ella seguía riendo y yo también empecé a reír. Luego llego el doctor y reviso a Luna le dijo que estaría bien pero que tenía que descansar al menos dos días.

Me ofrecí a llevarla al orfanato y después de una larga discusión termino por aceptar. Llegamos al orfanato y era peor de lo que me imaginaba. Un viejo edificio gris que se veía a punto de colapsar. Ella me dijo "gracias Ethan" "no hay de que Luna" me despedí antes de que ella entro al edificio y yo regrese a la casa para terminar de empacar y volver al palacio.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al palacio me fui a prepararme para el reporte de esta noche en donde se harían oficiales las chicas que concursarían en la selección. Estaba nervioso, ya no podía recordar a ninguna chica si no fuera porque archive los datos de todas las chicas yo no tendría a nadie.

El reporte inicio y Gavril era el que iba a presentar a todas las chicas de la selección según mi padre era su último reporte era una lástima ya que él era una persona muy agradable.

"Buenas noches pueblo de Illea hoy es una noche muy importante y no lo digo solo porque es mi último programa si no porque hoy se presentan las chicas que en 3 días vendrán al palacio para tratar de ganar el corazón del príncipe Ethan" El me guiño el ojo y se dirigió a mi madre "Reina América algo que decir" ella se levantó de su asiento y miro a Gavril "si Gavril primero que nada es una lástima que tengas que retirarte, pero después de todo es tu decisión y a las chicas que resulte seleccionadas mucha suerte y recuerden sean quienes son con virtudes y defectos" y con eso mi mama se sentó "gracias y muy sabio consejo mi reina, ahora lo que todos esperaban aquí están las chicas seleccionadas: Alicia Castley de los Ángeles, Samara Lowell de Kent, Clarisa Pratt de carolina, Rosalie Brass de Allens, Corina Brouilliete de Summer, Ivana Aquino de Atlin…." Gavril siguió anunciando a todas las chicas y mi corazón salto cuando dijo el nombre de la última "y por ultimo Luna Blue de Belcourt" finalmente se acabó el programa y mi papá se acercó "hijo hiciste buenas elecciones buena suerte" después de eso me fui a la cama y no pude evitar sonreír de alegría al saber que Luna estaría aquí, pronto me quede dormido.


	6. Capitulo 5

Hey chicos si es que alguien está leyendo mi historia me encantaría saberlo por qué pensar que nadie la lee me corta la inspiración. En fin lamento haber tardado tanto tuve un problema con la computadora. Debo agregar que me eh vuelto una adicta a los libros.

En fin sin más que decir aquí el capítulo disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 5

Pov Luna

Dos días ese es el tiempo que paso desde de mi horrible accidente en el baile y solo un día desde que Ethan me dijo que me ayudaría con mi necesidad de trabajar. Me estaba volviendo loca de solo pensar que podría hacer Ethan para ayudarme. Pero que estaba pensando él es un príncipe yo una simple plebeya que había tenido la desgracia de aparecer en su vida yo no era nadie importante porque habría de ayudarme lo más seguro es que ya me haya olvidado.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, me extraño ver a una mujer parada con una expresión furiosa y que solo aumento al verme, la deje pasar y ella se acomodó en el único sillón que teníamos.

"Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?" le dije con una sonrisa

"No sé qué hayas hecho para que el príncipe te eligiera pero cariño tú no eres material en esta competencia" me dio una mirada de superioridad y yo solo me quede confundida.

"Lo siento pero no entiendo lo que dice" lo dije con honestidad

"No por supuesto que no alguien como tú no entendería nunca, pero bueno estoy aquí por la selección mi deber es enterarte sobre las principales reglas"

"¿la selección?"

"si es fuiste elegida pero bueno eso ya lo sabias" se ajustó los lentes y me lanzo una mirada llena de ira.

"¿yo fui elegida?" se me borro la sonrisa del rostro estaba confundida por que elegirme para la selección yo ni siquiera me había postulado.

"ay por favor que patética no finjas que no lo sabias aunque no me extraña eres solo una tonta niña buscando fama y fortuna"

"¿disculpe?" le pregunte con calma.

"mira cariño no te hagas la inocente conmigo yo sé que no eres más que una caza fortunas y el príncipe nunca te elegiría" me dijo un tanto molesta

"perdóneme señorita pero está usted muy equivocada yo no soy una caza fortunas"

"ay por favor eres igual a las otras fingen inocencia y hacen lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren sin esforzarse demasiado" me dijo obviamente molesta

"bien escúcheme yo no soy como usted y no importa lo social o el tonto dinero todos somos iguales y aprecio que intente ver no solo por el futuro del país sino también por el príncipe Ethan ya que puedo verlo en sus ojos que usted lo aprecia demasiado pero no debería de juzgarme si ni siquiera me conoce" le dije con la voz serena como si estuviera dando un discurso

"vaya pensé que eras diferente sabes la mayoría de las chicas son muy creídas y luego vengo aquí pensando que la peor serias tú y a pesar de mi falta de respeto tu eres comprensiva y linda te debo una disculpa" me dijo apenada

"no importa en fin ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le dije sentándome a su lado con una sonrisa

"Astrid"

"es un bello nombre soy Luna Blue"

Seguimos hablando toda la tarde sobre cosas de la selección y de otras cosas más resulto ser que Astrid era una muy buena persona, joven, amable y atenta y cuando se fue se despidió de mí no sin antes decir "oye no importa que tú eres la mejor espero que el príncipe se dé cuenta de eso vales oro te deseo mucha suerte aunque no la necesitas" "gracias Astrid suerte con el trabajo".

No podía creer lo que había pasado yo era parte de la selección era a lo que se refería Ethan cuando dijo que me ayudaría se refería a que me metería en su selección pero no entendía porque acaso yo solo era su nuevo proyecto de navidad o el realmente creía que sería bueno tenerme en la selección. No sabía que pensar y pensar que en dos días lo vería otra vez, posiblemente él se arrepentiría y me eliminaría el primer día o quizás el realmente quería ayudar y me metió en la selección para tener una compensación económica que bien que mal le serviría a los niños del orfanato y después de eso cuando me eliminara yo sabía que sería más fácil conseguir un trabajo.

Bueno había que verle el lado positivo a las cosas aunque no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto acerca de mi participación en la selección pero no dejaría que eso me molestara.

Salto de tiempo…..

Pov Ethan

Estaba nervioso esta mañana llegarían las chicas de la selección una en especial en la cual no dejaba de pensar con todo eso me empecé a hacerme muchas preguntas ¿y qué tal si ella no llega? ¿Qué tal si ella amaba a alguien y yo los separe? Y por qué pensaba eso ella ni siquiera era nada mío apenas la conocía. Sin darme cuenta empecé a contar las horas en el reloj esperando a que las chicas llegaran y aunque yo sabía que no podía ver a las chicas por una vieja tradición esta noche rompería esa regla para ver a Luna la chica que no dejaba mis pensamientos.

POV Luna

Es extraño que tan rápido pasan los días. Hoy empezaba la selección y yo no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a eso, estaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y a pesar de que me lo prohibieron unas zapatillas deportivas, mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y tenía una campánula en mi cabello. Recuerdo cuando me despedí de todos los niños del orfanato lloraron demasiado al pensar que su hermana mayor los dejaría pero yo les asegure que volvería no podía dejarlos solos.

Cuando llegue al palacio no pude dejar de expresar una gran sonrisa al ver el enorme lugar que se encontraba delante de mis ojos era casi imposible el creer que yo viviría aquí aunque fuera temporal.

A mí y a otras tres chicas nos dieron un recorrido por el palacio y luego nos metieron en una sala donde las chicas estaban pasando por un cambio de imagen y no tarde ni cinco segundos cuando me arrastraron a una silla y empezaron a llenarme de preguntas sobre que iba a cambiarme y otras cosas más y yo solo pude decir basta de la forma más agradable que pude yo solo quería conservar mi imagen tal y como era no quería cambiar en nada. Al final solo salí de hay con las cejas depiladas y un vestido color durazno a las rodillas con mangas que cubría muy bien las cicatrices de mi espalda ese era mi pequeño secreto y no quería que nadie lo supiera. A pesar de todos los intentos de que usara unos zapatos con tacón termine usando unos zapatos de bailarina de ballet.

Todo el resto del día fue de lo más aburrido, nos dieron clases de modales y yo apenas preste atención y luego fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Cuando entre a la mía había tres chicas de no más de 25 años sonriendo y la de en medio dio un paso adelante "hola lady Luna yo soy Bianca ella es Lena y ella es Nora" todas dieron una reverencia y hablaron al par "somos tus sirvientas" "Un placer chicas" les dije estirando la mano para saludarlas ellas solo me miraron extrañada y Bianca dijo "lo siento señorita pero no nos permiten hacer eso" "¿Por qué no Bianca?" no entendí porque no podían saludarme "bueno porque es inapropiado" me dijo Bianca con la vista al suelo "lo siento pero no entiendo porque es inapropiado" le dije con una sonrisa tranquila "porque usted tiene un título de Lady y nosotros solo somos sus criadas" no pude evitarlo me puse a reír "eso es de lo más ridículo si tengo un tonto título y eso que seguimos siendo iguales personas que sienten que viven, que luchan y que sueñan, tenemos una razón de existir y no imparta cual sea esa razón o en que clase social estemos, toda la vida en esta tierra tiene valor y nadie es menos importante" les dije y ofrecí una sonrisa cálida "vaya señorita es usted muy impresionante, amable y habla como una líder" "gracias Bianca ahora si me saludas" "oh por supuesto un gusto conocerla lady Luna" todas me estrecharon la mano "bueno señorita es hora de prepararla para dormir" me dijo Lena. No podían ver mis cicatrices no dejare que nadie las vea nunca son producto de mis batallas y no quiero que nadie se aproveche de eso "no está bien yo lo hare de hecho les agradecería poder vestirme yo sola gracias" ellas solo se lanzaron una mirada hasta que Nora hablo "pero señorita eso solo nos dejaría con el trabajo de limpieza y la creación de sus vestidos" "lo lamento pero lo prefiero así y sobre los vestidos me gustaría que siempre llevaran la espalda cubierta es que soy muy conservadora" les di una sonrisa y ellas solo asintieron "está bien señorita entendemos sus preferencias" dijo Lena y las tres me dieron una sonrisa amable "gracias deberían ir a dormir" "por supuesto señorita buenas noches" dijo Norma y después se retiraron.

Cuando se fueron me puse la pijama que usaba en el orfanato que consiste en un short a la rodilla de color negro y una blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto los omoplatos donde una pequeña cicatriz se hacía visible me puse un suéter negro y unas converse negras. No tenía mucho sueño así que abrí las puertas del balcón y deje que entrara el aire frio. El balcón tenía vista al jardín y enfrente había un árbol del cual una de las ramas se acercaba lo suficiente al barandal del balcón, sin pensarlo mucho me subí al barandal me puse de pie y salte a la pequeña rama del árbol donde me senté a observar el cielo no supe cuánto tiempo estuve observando las estrellas hasta que un grito me llamo la atención.

POV Ethan

Estuve esperando todo el día para poder ver a Luna y cuando llego la noche y me asegure de que las otras chicas seleccionadas ya estaban en sus habitaciones camine por el pasillo del seleccionado y me dirigí al cuarto más alejado de todos donde se quedaría Luna antes de que llegara a la puerta al final del pasillo sus criadas salieron y yo me escondí detrás de un pilar para que no pudieran verme tardaron mucho en retirarse del pasillo y cuando lo hicieron fui directamente al cuarto de Luna. Toque su puerta con un ligero golpe pero nadie contesto y después de tocar tres veces entre sin pedir permiso. Me volví loco cuando no encontré a nadie en la habitación estaba todo intacto pero eso no era posible yo la había visto antes llevaba un vestido color durazno a la rodilla y unos zapatos bajos entonces porque no estaba aquí desesperado me puse a buscarla por todas partes en el baño, el armario y luego me di cuenta de que las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas me acerque pero no estaba ay "Lunaaa" grite su nombre y lo único que vi fue una silueta en el árbol, me alarme y tome un palo de escoba que se encontraba en el balcón, la silueta se movió mas cerca y más estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir de quien era la silueta y justo cuando la persona se paró en la barandilla del balcón, moví el palo como si fuera una espada apuntando a las piernas de la persona.

Lo que vino después no me lo espere la persona dio un salto mortal hacia delante antes de que el palo le pegara aterrizo dentro del balcón delante de mí y cuando di otro ataque me quito el palo y me apunto con el directo a la garganta "¿Quién eres?" me dijo una voz suave y a la vez intimidante que reconocí inmediatamente "¿Luna eres tú?" "¿Ethan?" su cálida voz sonó más suave bajo el palo y lo dejo en una esquina del balcón yo me acerco y la abrazo al principio esta rígida pero después me devuelve el abrazo "Lo siento Luna no quería lastimarte no sabía que eras tú aunque creo que el que hubiera recibido la paliza hubiera sido yo" ella se ríe y yo la suelto "Yo también lo siento prin.. Ethan tú me atacaste y pensé que eras alguien más" la observo trae puesto un short negro una blusa negra, un suéter muy delgado y unos tenis negros "¿no tienes frio?" le pregunto mientras me saco la chaqueta para dársela "no Ethan estoy bien no tengo frio" ella me dice, pero como no tendría frio es de noche y hace mucho viento "¿Cómo es que no tienes frio?" le pregunto preocupado "bueno es que yo vivía en Belcourt el lugar más frio de Illea y pues no teníamos" calefacción ni muchas mantas así que no lo se me acostumbre al frio" me sentía culpable ella había crecido en un orfanato sin muchos alimentos, ni ropa y yo que lo tengo todo a veces no me parece suficiente como es que podía ser tan egoísta "ven vamos adentro".

Después de entrar la lleve a la cama y le puse su colcha encima "dime Luna ¿Dónde aprendiste a defenderte?" ella frunció un poco el ceño y luego dijo "bueno ya sabes no se defenderme solo fue la adrenalina del momento" lo dijo con un tono indiferente, ella bosteo y me di cuenta de que estaba cansada "Luna por que no duermes un poco te veré mañana por la mañana" se acomodó en el colchón y se quedó profundamente dormida la arrope bien y vi que aun tenía sus zapatos, se los quite y le bese la frente "Duerme bien Luna todos necesitan tu luz" me fui a dormir yo también y me acosté con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro solo pensando en ella.


End file.
